The Plan AKA, Rejection Rewritten
by iamkellylouise
Summary: After hearing of her pending departure Alex comes up with a plan to make her stay. Set in 3x23ish.


**A/N: The first of the many many updates you'll be getting from me today =D**

**Have no idea where the hell this came from.**

**Canon up to 3x23….I think. You'll probably work it all out for yourselves.**

**Reviews much appreciated as always :)**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

It takes him 3 hours after he hears she's leaving for good to come up with a plan to make her stay.

It takes him an hour to put it into action, avoiding all the 'What? Why?'s.

And it takes him all of 10 minutes to gear himself up to put the last piece in place.

And then he waits.

-x-

She didn't know if she regretted it. She probably wouldn't know until she got there.

New Job. New People. New Life.

"_If you need a job to give you a life, you either need a new job or a new life"_

She'd settle for both.

-x-

Addison stood in the doorway of her office, empty boxes in her hand, ready to pack her Seattle Grace life away, she frowned when she saw a Styrofoam cup sat in the middle of her desk, she walked over and picked it up, a post-it note was attached to the top.

"_Take a sip. Vanilla Latte, just how you like it. There's someone we both know who can't stand the stuff. Wanna know what's going on, go to him"_

She silently cursed herself. She wanted to just throw the damn thing away but she knew, _she just knew _that she had to know.

-x-

"Mark!" she shouted running towards him.

"Addie, hey" he smiled, things had been better since their talk in the bar.

"Do you have something for me?"

"Well I…." he said smirking and moving suggestively close to her.

"Mark! I don't have time for this!"

"Joking" he laughed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blank envelope "Don't know what it is but I'm on strict orders not to tell you who gave it to me"

"Thanks" she said snatching it off him and walking away as she tore it open.

"_You wouldn't think someone that small could make so much noise when she yells"_

-x-

"Hey" Addison said leaning on the nurses station next to Bailey.

"Here" Bailey said handing her a small blank envelope "Oh and tell him to keep me out of it next time, I don't even want to know"

"I don't even want to know" she mumbled opening the envelope.

"_Your too nice to her even after what she did to you (I never did tell you how __genius__ the bulletin board thing was)"_

-x-

"Please tell me your the last one" Addison said as she found Meredith in the locker room.

"I have no idea" Meredith said handing her a small blank envelope.

"What the hell is he playing at" Addison mumbled.

"_I used to call her Dr Model"_

"Dr Model?" Addison said out loud.

"Izzie, she's in the clinic" said Meredith.

"I am going to kill that man" Addison grumbled walking out of the room.

-x-

"Just the woman" Izzie smiled as Addison stormed into the clinic "Here" she said handing her a small blank envelope.

"This is ridiculous, why am I even doing this?!" Addison exclaimed as she ripped open the envelope.

"Curiosity" said Izzie.

"Stupidity" Addison mumbled as she unfolded the note.

"_He was stupid enough to let you go"_

"Why am I doing this?!" Addison muttered as she fled the room.

-x-

"I swear to god if this isn't the last one I'm going to hunt him down and kick his ass" Addison hissed at Derek.

"Whats this all about?" Derek frowned pulling out the envelope "I'm assuming you've worked out who it is"

"Yeah, unfortunately" Addison mumbled.

"_I lied in the supply closet"_

"Supply closet?" Derek said looking over her shoulder.

"I hate this day" Addison said heading for _that _supply closet.

-x-

"I swear to god Ka…._Yang_?!" Addison stuttered.

"Finally!" Cristina said jumping up off the upturned bucket "Tell him I changed my mind, I want first choice on all his surgeries for 2 months" She handed Addison another envelope and left the closet.

"_Married your best friend in Vegas"_

-x-

"Dr Montgomery, for you" George said handing out and envelope.

"You tell him that I'm only carrying on with this little game so I can kill him at the end" Addison said snatching it from him.

"I will" George laughed.

"_His wife. Your best friend. Did you know she wants to kick my ass?"_

"Know the feeling" Addison thought as she walked away.

-x-

"Someone's popular" Callie grinned as a flustered Addison ran up to her.

"Do you know whats going on? Please tell me you know whats going on because I'm running around like a crazy person for someone I hate, someone I'm _trying_ to hate because I'm not stupid Callie I know who it is, well I mean I must be stupid because I'm, what am I doing? Why am I doing this?!" she exclaimed.

Callie placed both her hands on Addison's shoulders and shook her a little "Snap out of it, I don't know why he's doing this, I don't know what the last point will be but this is good, he wouldn't go to all this trouble if it wasn't good, I love you Addison and I don't want you to leave so if this is what I think it is, just go with it"

"Fine" Addison sighed "Next one please"

Callie reached over the nurses station and pulled out an oblong box.

"Oh, this is new" Addison said popping it open she pulled out a bottle of barbecue sauce with a post-it on it "What the…."

"_If it wasn't for you and your irrational thought that I was turning her into Denny we wouldn't have taken that step (I promise your getting close)"_

Addison huffed and stormed away from a grinning Callie "Oh yeah, he's got her good" Callie laughed.

-x-

"Good your here, I don't know how much longer I could have put Jeff off, he wants to get out of here" Rebecca laughed "Here" she smiled handing Addison a small square box "Just go with it, he'd notice if you were missing after all" she smiled.

"How did you…."

"We might not be another Izzie and Denny situation but he is a good friend and we talk" Rebecca shrugged "Now go on!"

Addison opened the box and pulled out a baseball.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous" she mumbled as she pulled the note out from the bottom of the box.

"_He's the boss (She's right, I'd notice, already am)"_

-x-

"Addie, hey" the Chief said softly as Addison burst into his office "For you" he said gesturing to the box on his desk.

"I'm sorry about all this" Addison mumbled as she picked up the box "I don't even know why I'm going along with it"

"Curiosity"

"Stupidity" Addison sighed sinking down into a chair "Okay, here it goes" she said flipping the box open, an envelope with her name written on it rested on top of a baseball mitt, she put the box down onto the floor and held the envelope out in front of her.

"It's not going to open itself, I have to go and check on a patient, stay as long as you need" the Chief smiled kissing the top of her head as he walked out, Addison took in a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Addison,_

_You want to kill me right now I know, I've made you run up and down the halls of the hospital like a crazy woman on what is supposed to be your day to pack up your Seattle Grace life._

_Well I'm sorry, change of plans._

_I don't regret buying that moronic plastics guy that Vanilla Latte but I do regret not telling you to stop being crazy when you blamed our almost kiss on a 'weird week' you wanted it as much as I did._

_You proved that to me when you kissed me at Joe's. I can honestly say I have never felt so much in one kiss, I just wanted to hold you forever and never be stupid enough to let you go. And then you avoided me. And if you refer back to a previous note I lied in the supply closet, I told you I didn't want you because I thought the avoidance meant you didn't want me, so I saved you the task of telling me that._

_When you talked about Rebecca being all alone, when you said you wondered if anyone would even notice if you were gone it broke my heart, it broke my heart to think that you felt alone, you thought nobody cared and I meant it Addison, I would notice._

_When you accused me of having some sort of feelings for Rebecca I was pissed, I was pissed because knowing that you thought that meant knowing that you didn't know how I felt about you. Yes ok I guess the supply closet thing told you I didn't care but I hoped the 'I'd notice' thing did. When you shoved me into the on-call room, I couldn't believe it was happening, I was getting what I wanted, I wanted to hold you, kiss you, make love to you, ok so maybe it wasn't 'making love' but it was pretty damn incredible and then, then it all came crashing down._

_I went to check on Rebecca, she was my source of all things Seattle Grace gossip. She has excellent hearing. She told me that you told Callie that you wanted the guy who barbecued and played catch with his kids (Presents are making a little more sense now huh?) and it freaked me out, I told her I wasn't that guy, she told me I was. I spent the rest of the day convincing myself I wasn't so when you asked me to go for a drink, to go back to your hotel room I knew that I couldn't because if I did, if I left with you that night I was setting you up for another heartbreak because I wasn't that guy. But now it's been 3 weeks, 3 weeks where you disappeared to LA and now I find out that your going there for good. And when I heard that I knew. I knew how stupid I'd been. I knew that I had probably already broken your heart and I knew that I had to fix it because Addison I __am__ that guy. I am the guy who wants a life with you, a guy who wants a forever with you, a guy who is __in love__ with you so if there is any chance, any chance at all that you feel the same, that you are willing to stay to give __us__ a chance meet me in the lobby, I think that scene needs to be rewritten don't you?_

_I love you, always._

_Love, Alex Karev (Just incase you hadn't worked it out already!)_

_Xxx_

Addison stared down at the letter, her hands physically shaking, tear drops merging with the ink on the page "Well, isn't that just perfect" she muttered to herself.

-x-

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Izzie whispered as she walked up to the group of surgeons who watched Alex sit in the lobby.

"I think I have it" said Callie "But you're just going to have to wait and see"

"Something went on with them didn't it" said Derek "Hey, was he the one who…." he said turning to Mark.

"Yeah" Mark nodded "It was him"

"Him what?" asked Meredith.

"Don't tell them" said Callie "Oh this is going to be good!" she said excitably.

"You can tell me right, I'm your husband" George said wrapping an arm around her.

"Nice try but no" she smirked.

"I really couldn't care less, can I go?" asked Cristina.

"Karev asked us to be here, so we'll be here" said Bailey "I'm sure that was part of the deal, I know you Yang, you probably have a hold on his surgeries or something"

"She's right" Meredith smirked.

"She here yet?" the Chief asked joining the group "I left her 20 minutes ago"

"No" said Callie "She probably needs time to think, she'll be here, I know she will"

"Speak of the devil" Meredith said nodding to the far corner, Addison was stood hesitantly, looking as if she was going to walk away at any moment.

"Rejection Rewritten" Callie smiled "Genius"

"What?" asked everyone.

"Sshhh" she hissed.

-x-

Alex sat in the same chair he had sat in exactly 3 weeks ago, his foot tapping nervously on the floor. He'd been there for an hour. He knew it was a long shot. He knew she might just come to tell him to go to hell. But he knew that this could be the moment to change the game and for once in his life, things would go to plan.

-x-

Addison watched as Alex sat nervously in the same chair he had sat in exactly 3 weeks ago. She knew it was a long shot. She knew she should probably kick his ass like she had been saying she would on the wild goose chase but then she looked at the letter one last time and knew exactly what she had to do.

-x-

Alex looked up at the sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor, he tried to hold back the smile that was creeping up on his face, she walked over and stood in almost the exact same spot she had done 3 weeks ago.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she whispered.

"You hate me right now don't you" he said with a small laugh.

"A little" she nodded "You've made my day twice as long as it already was"

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know yet" she said sitting down in the same chair she had sat in exactly 3 weeks ago.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, the letter said it all"

"So the balls in my court" she said quietly.

"Balls in your court" he twisting himself in his chair and leaning towards her slightly.

"I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow" she sighed.

"Yeah, I know" he said sadly.

"You hurt me"

"I know"

"You made me feel like, like some sort of, sex object"

"I know"

"I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow"

"Addison" he said a little frustrated.

"I need you to say it, give me a reason to stay, out loud, I need to hear it"

"Get up" he said standing up, she looked at him skeptically and stood up, he took both of her hands in his, stroking the backs of them with his thumbs softly "Now look at me and listen ok?"

"Ok" she nodded.

"I was an ass to you, I hurt you and I'm sorry but Addison, I love you, I'm _in love _with you and if you are willing, stay here with me and try and love me back because I'm not Mark Sloan, I'm not Derek Shepard, I'm Alex Karev, I'm the man who won't be stupid enough to let you go, I love you Addison, always"

Addison bit her lip slightly, a grin started to spread across her face, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a long drawn out kiss.

"You get that I love you too right?" she said breathlessly briefly pulling away.

"Got it" he nodded pushing his lips back onto hers.

-x-

"And that is a wrap Ladies and Gentlemen" Callie smiled "Thank you for coming to Rejection Rewritten hope you enjoyed the show"

"What the hell just happened?" asked the Chief.

"You just got your star surgeon back, _thats _what just happened" Callie laughed "Now come on, back to work"

Everyone just stared at her in complete awe.

"Now!" she exclaimed.

-x-

"This means your staying right?" Alex asked as he held Addison close to him.

"Yes, it means I'm staying" she smiled softly "You could have just spoken to me y'know" she smirked pulling back slightly so she could face him.

"What? And spoil all the fun?" he grinned.

"I was gonna go get a drink. You wanna head over to Joe's?" she asked playfully "Or y'know, we could just go back to my hotel room, you could help me unpack"

"Hmm, I don't know, sounds like something you'd do with a girlfriend"

"I think I know someone who can fill that part"

"Oh yeah?" he smiled "And who would that be?"

"You have to come to my hotel room to find out" she said backing away from him "I could give you a ride over there"

"I'd like that" he laughed reaching out his hand and linking his fingers through hers "I love you Adds"

"I love you too" she smiled "Call me that again"

"_Adds_" he laughed "I really want to go back to your hotel room now"

"Then what are we waiting for?" she grinned pulling him along with her.

-x-

"I need to tell you something" Addison said softly as she lay with her head on Alex's chest, her fingers making small patterns on his skin.

"Is everything ok?" he asked with concern.

"It's about the barbecues and catch thing, I don't want to freak you out though" she said turning onto her front so her chin rested against him, he reached out and brushed the fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere" he smiled softly.

"The trip I took to LA before, I was going to see Naomi, my best friend from med school, she's, she's a fertility specialist, I wanted to, I wanted to well, get pregnant, sperm donor"

"Oh?" he said curiously.

"Anyway, we did all the tests and, and it's not, I can't, I only have 2 eggs left and, well the chances of me getting pregnant, not really there, no fertility potential" she sighed with small tears building in her eyes.

"Oh Adds" he said pulling her up a little and wrapping his arms around her "We'll work something out"

"Really?" she said hopefully "You don't want to dump me now you know I'm all dried up?"

"You are not all dried up" he said with a laugh "I propose that from now on we avoid all forms of contraception, are you on the pill?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Ok, so that stops and we don't try necessarily we just see what happens and one day, when we've been together a little longer, when I make an honest woman of you" he grinned "We'll look into other options, I would have killed for someone like you to come and adopt me, being shipped from foster home to foster home isn't so fun"

"You were a foster kid?"

"For a little while, it's a long story, I'll tell you some day"

"Ok" she whispered "Whenever you want"

"There's still so much we don't know about each other"

"We have all the time in the world to learn" she smiled softly.

"I meant it y'know, one day I want to watch you walk down an aisle, I want to make some vows and wear a ring and be bound to you forever" he said kissing her softly.

"One day" she smiled.

"One day" he smiled back.

-x-

It took them 3 months to move in together. A 4 bedroomed house close by to the hospital.

It took him 3 months to propose. It took her 3 seconds to say yes.

It took them 6 months to plan the wedding.

It took them 8 weeks to apply for adoption.

It took them 8 months to get a child. 4 year old Emily Grace. Neglected at birth and shipped from foster home to foster home.

On their second anniversary, third if you counted their year out of wedlock, it took Addison 2 hours to gear herself up for a blood test. It took her another 2 to look at the results. It took her 20 minutes before she could speak again. It took her 10 to find Alex. It took her 3 seconds to tell him. It took him 20 minutes before he could speak again.

It took 7 months to reach full term. It took 28 hours of painful labor to welcome Harry Oliver into the world.

It took Emily an hour to forgive them for having a boy. It took her all of 5 seconds to fall in love with her little brother.

When Emily turned 10 and Harry turned 5 they applied for adoption for the second time.

It took them 8 months to get a child. 2 year old Charlotte Rose came from a similar situation to Emily.

It took Alex 10 years to get Addison to admit (when asked 'so how did you two get together?') that he was the one who got them there in the end (She had always insisted that it was down to her bar kiss)

It took Addison the same amount of time to get Alex to pick his dirty clothes off the bathroom floor. She felt like she had four children sometimes.

It took them less than half a second after they woke up every morning to say 'I Love You'.

It took them less than half a second after to share a morning kiss.

It took all of 2 minutes before their kids bounded into the room to wake them up.

It took Addison all of 2 seconds to burst into tears when Emily left for college at 18. It took Emily 2 seconds to roll her eyes at the display of emotion. And only another 2 before hugging her mother tightly and thanking her for the life she had given her before moving on to a tight hug from Alex who told her if any guy screwed her over he'd be out there in a shot to kick his ass.

It took Alex 2 minutes after Emily left to ask Addison if she had any regrets. It took her 2 seconds to say no.

It had taken months of flirting and fighting to find happiness together.

It had taken him 3 hours to come up with the plan to make her stay.

It took him an hour to put it into action, avoiding all the 'What? Why?'s'

It took him 10 minutes to put the last piece in place.

It took an hour for her to finally reach him in the lobby.

It took 10 minutes for them to leave together.

It took them 10 minutes to get to the hotel, 5 to reach the bed and a further 40 before they discussed their future.

And that was when they knew that their story, the legend of 'The Plan' would be told to their kids, their kids kids, and possibly even their kids, kids, kids.

-x-

"_So, my plan worked out well then huh?" Alex smiled as Addison straddled his lap, her hands rested on his chest as she looked down at him with love filled eyes._

"_You have the best plans" she smiled._

-x--x--x-

**

* * *

IMPORTANT, I NEED HELP!!**

**Hello my fantastic readers =D Basically my fanfic brain is not really working these days, especially in regards to Meredith/Addison! So from this point on I'm open to requests, if you have any scenarios, anything at all I'd love to hear them!**

**I'm looking for Meredith/Addison more than anything but I can do some Mer/Mark, I have **_**alot **_**of Addex one-shots in the works but if there's something you really want me to write then go ahead, suggest away! Oh and I am working on a Meredith/Alex fic so i'd be open to writing some one-shots if any of you want them.**

**Leave me comments on my fics or PM me! If I write something you've prompted the fic will be dedicated to you!!**

**Thank you all, all my love, Kelly xx**


End file.
